Anime style: Ami and Kira in dbz
by AkaeritheShadow
Summary: Mirai Trunks has returned to his time and peace is back. He's amazed to find two girls with no memory unharmed in the wreakage. One shot Mirai TrunksXOC Mirai GohanXOC


Dbz: Anime style- rebirth

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz. I just wish i did i do however own Kira. My friend ami owns ami obviously.

A/N: This is a oneshot fan story. Kira is my character and Ami is a friends. We adore trunks and gohan so we decided to use the future timeline as our setting cause future gohan and future trunks rock

Trunks sighed. He tied his shoulder length lavender hair in a quick ponytail and pulled on his coat. He'd defeated the androids and cell, the world was safe. Deciding he should look for supplies he wandered into the slowly recovering city. He was amazed by two girls. One with long blonde hair was taller. She wore two earrings, one a star, the other a crescent moon. She wore a white tank and a cute black skirt with thigh high boots. This didn't seem th place for someone like that. The shorter had messy fire red hair and seemed agitated. She wore black baggy pants, boots, a blood red shirt, and a black hoodie. As the blonde picked up somethign black and they stood he saw it was an ankle length black trenchcoat. He felt himself blushing as he noticed their lean forms.

"Hello." He said approaching. The red head stepped infront of her companion with arms crossed.

"Just who're you?" She asked with an obvious attitude.

"My names Trunks." He said. "What about yourselves?"

"I'm Kira and that's Ami." She said indicating her friend.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked amazed that two seemingly fragile girls were about in the city.

"What are we doing here Ami?" Kira asked glancing at her friend.

"Umm...Crap. Oh yeah! Searching for our memories." Ami replied with a nod. Kira nodded.

"That's right. Outside of this town, a list of names, and a bit of brains we don't remember anything. We've been searching for clues." Kira explained. Trunks frowned. Even with the androids gone it wasn't exactly safe.

"You can stay with me if you'd like." He said. Kira giggled as Ami whispered something.

"Alright Trunks-san. Thank you." Ami said Kira kept giggling as they followed him.

"Mom i'm back." He called as he walked in the door. An aging blue haired women appeared out of a side room. She saw the girls and smiled.

"Who're these two?" Bulma asked.

"Kira Nometsu and my companion Ami Tajiri." Kira said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bulma Briefs." The elder women replied.

"I found them wandering the city. They seem to have forgotten a lot about themselves." He explained.

"Yes, indeed we have, Trunks-san." Ami agreed.

"We hope to regain our memories by finding clues here in west city." Kira explained. Bulma smiled.

"Go sit on the couch. Trunks will bring you a notebook and pencil. I want you to list everything you remember and we'll try to make connections." She said. The girls did as told. Bulma was amazed by the list. The girls remembered a lot about fighting, history, the z fighters, and similar topics but nothing outside of their names about themselves. Trunks wanted to test out their potential but it had been a long day. Kira fell asleep curled up in a chair and Ami was laying on the couch. He decided to sit on the roof and watch the stars. He wondered how these two had survived. He could feel that they had rather high energy levels but the signal was odd. It didn't feel like anything he knew.

The next day Ami traded her skirt and boots for pants and regular shoes. Kira traded her hoodie for a vest and put on gloves. Kira looked more eager to fight then Ami

"Come on and show me what ya got!" She said. She slid her left footback and leaned on her right arm hang down with her left at waist height. He attacked only to have her side step him. He fired a blast and she deflected.

"Not bad." He said. She smirked.

"Quit playing." She teased. She started walking away and up. He was amazed since she could fly. They had knowledge of ther abilities alright. He transformed only to find a blood red blast twisting it's way at him. He swore he saw the image of a dragon in the blast. As he got back up he saw that her sky blue eyes seemed to have the pupils narrowed to slits.

"Alright. You asked for it." He said. He went super saiyen 2 and used burning attack.

"Nova Star." She said as she used the red blast again. Suddenly she hit the dirt. She threw up her hands and walked away.

"My turn." Ami said smiling. She stood with ehr feet shoulder distance apart, her left hand up to block and her right in a fist. Her hair was in a ponytail out of her face as she smirked.

"Go Ami!" Kira said.

"Crisis Core." Ami said firing a jet black blast just like kira's red one. He yawned. They were in fact very good. However he was better. This didn't help Kira's temper any. The red head stood and glared at the boy.

"Fine take us both on." She said before joining on. Both attacked and he was struggling. The two together were a force to be reckoned with. Ami was stronger but Kira had the upperhand in speed. Other then that the were evenly matched. After the training he felt their power levels lower. It seemed like they were learning and remmbering as they went.

"It would be best to hide your power levels. You never know what may show up." He said. Kira fell asleep in the chair again and Ami laughed.

"Shinku ketsueki ryu rei awaken and arise. Don't fall into sleep. Don't rest your mind, awaken now and come alive." She sang. Kira's hair became neater and a darker shade plus her energy rose. Slowly she opened her eyes to revealher pupils as slits.

"Morning Ami-chan." She said with a yawn. "Kuro tsuki ryu rei, awaken." She said almost lyrically. Ami's deep green eyes changed similar to Kira's and that was all. Trunks was left utterly confused.

"Trunks-kun, how come you never wished anyone back?" Ami asked.

"After Piccolo was killed the dragonballs became inactive." He replied.

"Here yes, what about on new namek?" She asked in return. He sighed and his hit forehead with his palm.

"Mom do you still have that ship?" He called. Bulma walked in from the next room.

"Yeah why?" She asked.

"Because in all the chaos we forgot about the dragonballs on new Namek. We can wish everyone back." Trunks said grinning. Bulma laughed. That was very true. Bulma readied the space ship and a week later they were ready to go. Some Nameks recognized bulma when they arrived a while later, Dende was glad to see her. He looked similar just taller and older.

"What brings you all here?" He asked.

"A crisis on earth just ended and most of the others were killed. We hoped to use the dragonballs to revive them." Bulma said. Dende nodded.

"Let's go talk to Guru." He said leading the way. The Guru agreed to help since he remembered what the fighters had done for the nameks. Everyone killed by the androids were revived and then Goku was revived. The last wish was to restore damage to the earth itself. Upon their return they found family and friends waiting. They were all catching up on what had been missed and various subjects. Trunks hugged the girls which turned Ami as red as Kira's hair.

"You two are wonderful." He said smiling.

"Hn." Kira said shrugging. She gone along with this because Ami liked Trunks.

"You've grown Trunks." Gohan said. "Hey Vegeta your kids gotten bigger then you." The half saiyen said. Vegeta looked and then glanced at Bulma. The boy he saw now had been just a baby when everything had happened.

"Who're the girls?" Goku asked.

"These are Ami Tajiri and Kira Nometsu." Trunks said. "They are good friends and a lot of help." He explained. Kira started talking to Gohan while Ami stood by Trunks.

"I think the girls like them." Goku said with a snicker.

"They're more powerful then they want to let on." Vegeta said annoyed.

"Kinda sad that they don't remember their own past." Bulma said standing next to Vegeta.

"Ryu rei are notorious for that. They remember things connected to their birth but not themselves." Picollo said standing a few feet away.

"What are ryu rei?" Goku asked obviously dumbfounded.

"Spirits created as a fail safe for the dragonballs if something serious threatens the world they're housed on. Since the androids easily dispatched with the rest of us the ryu rei were to deal with it. They're more or less half of shenron." He explained.

"So they're dragons?" Vegeta asked. He didn't even totally understand the concept.

"Actually half dragon, half saiyen. That old fool Kami believed in your species the entire time I guess." Picollo said a bit cynical.

"Picollo-san! You weren't suppose to tell! Kami-san said it was a secret." Kira said using a slightly whiny tone. He chuckled.

"Well then chill Nova because you know I have as much say as he does. Besides soon you'll be in your other forms and won't have to worry." He replied. It turned out that now the dragonballs could be used and the pair would change to half saiyen, half human forms. Because it had been such an extreme crisis they had to do this instead of returning to the dragonballs like any other time earth had been in danger. Then Shenron could be called. Later it turned out that Kira did like Gohan and Ami liked Trunks. They wandered the restored West city and life began again.

"Trunks-kun is there anything fun going on today?" Ami asked.

"Actually we were hoping you guys wanted to go on a picnic." Gohan said.

"Nanto romanchikku!" Ami said.

"Gohan-koi..." Kira said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He turned bright red at this and the girls ran off. They packed a lunch and were amazed to find that the boys had meant the beach. They stayed all day even watching the sunset. The girls fell asleep as they watched the star lit sky.

"So these two have been staying with you?" Gohan asked. Trunks nodded. "Ya mind if I take Kira back with me? We have plenty of room."

"No problem. With Dad back we have less room anyway." The younger boy replied. Soon the two left and neither spent much time sleeping. They were too busy thinking. Ami woke to find herself on a bed. She looked around and recognized it as Trunks'. Slowly she stood and tiptoed into the hall not wanting to wake anyone.

"Morning Ami-chan." Bulma said waving to the blonde.

"Morning Bulma-san." Ami said trying to not show that the elder women had surprised her. She leaned oner the back of the couch and saw Trunks fast asleep. She awed at how cute it was.

"He brought you back pretty late last night. You were already asleep so he gave you his room. It was really cute." Bulma said smiling. Ami plopped down in a chair and sighed.

"He is a total sweetheart." She said. Bulma grinned. Kira was waking up to a similar scene. Unlike Ami she hadn't seen the things by the door indicating the clues to her wearabouts til she'd seen Gohan on the couch asleep.

"To bad he's not much of a morning person." Came a voice. Kira squealed in surprise and spun her hands where her heart was.

"Don't sneak up on me your liable to give me a heart attack." She said breathing deeply. Chichi just chuckled. Both chuckled as they watched Gohan keep sleeping as if nothing had happened.

"Poor thing. He brought you back pretty late and you were asleep." She said.

"He's certainly the gentleman." Kira agreed.

Alright well that's it for now. I may or may not add more. If ya like it review if not please no harsh flames. A few bits of constructive critacism are appreciated are welcome but please be civil. Also please pardon my spelling it can be bad.


End file.
